Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie is a 1998 American animated adventure musical film produced and directed by William R. Kowalchuk and based on the character of the same name. It was the first theatrical film from GoodTimes Entertainment, long known as a home video company, and was released by Legacy Releasing on October 16, 1998. Plot One night, the Sprites of the Northern Lights - a group of singing sprites who fly around the North Pole - witness the birth of a baby reindeer named Rudolph, who has an unusual red, shiny nose. The next morning, Rudolph and his parents, Blitzen and Mitsi, meet Rudolph's three uncles - Dasher, Comet, and Cupid, the latter of which tickles Rudolph and inadvertently triggers his glowing nose, which leads to the entire populace knowing and making a mockery of him. In the meantime, two of Santa's elves, Doggle and Boone, deliver mail by crossing the ice bridge of the wicked ice queen Stormella, and accidentally crash into and destroy several of her statues. Stormella discovers the damage after finding discovering Doogle's hat, which he accidentally left behind, and barges into Santa's workshop, demanding that they be handed over to her. Santa refuses, infuriating Stormella, who then closes off her bridge to the public as punishment, and warns that she will create a blizzard strong enough to disrupt Santa's annual Christmas Eve delivery if anyone crosses it. Rudolph grows older and begins attending school with the other young reindeer, where he is ridiculed for wanting to become one of Santa's reindeer, the Flyers, in spite of his red nose. The only one who does not bully Rudolph is Zoey, a kind young doe who he has a crush on, and who reciprocates his feelings. Rudolph, fed up with the mockery, leaves the school in embarrassment and meets Santa, who reassures him that his nose is special and that he sees a big and strong, honest heart and in the young reindeer, who becomes more confident as a result. Years later, a teenage Rudolph takes part in the Junior Reindeer Games, which are responsible for selecting new Flyers for Santa. During a sleigh racing event, Cupid's son and Rudolph's mean-spirited cousin Arrow (who is currently in a relationship with Zoey and rivals with Rudolph for her affection) implicitly causes the other competitors to crash and then tries to torment Rudolph by claiming that Zoey is only nice to him out of pity, causing Rudolph's nose to glow bright in anger and blind Arrow. Though Rudolph wins the race, he is disqualified for blinding Arrow, who is made winner by default, infuriating Zoey and Blitzen and saddening Santa and his wife. Zoey confronts Arrow, who really did cheat during the races, and ends their relationship when he brushes it off. Blitzen, meanwhile, gets into an argument with the referee in defending his son's actions, which Rudolph overhears and misinterprets his father's statements as an admission of shame towards him, and he decides to run away from home. That night, with the help of the Northern Sprites, Rudolph finds a cave to spend the night and befriends Slyly, the Arctic fox who dwells there. Meanwhile, Zoey learns from Blitzen and Mitsi that Rudolph has run away and sets out to search for him. Rudolph and Slyly are forced to abandon the cave to escape an avalanche and come across another, where they are given shelter by its host, a polar bear named Leonard. In her search for Rudolph, Zoey decides to cross Stormella's bridge in spite of the consequences, but is caught and imprisoned. Santa is informed of Rudolph and Zoey's disappearance by their parents, and he recruits Doggle and Boone to search for them. After having a bad dream, Rudolph awakens and meets the Sprites, who inform him of Zoey's capture and instruct him on how to use his nose properly. Rudolph, Leonard, and Slyly journey to Stormella's castle, but Slyly eventually decides to stay behind out of fear of Stormella's pet wolves while Rudolph and Leonard continue onward. Rudolph and Leonard find the dungeon and attempt to free Zoey, but are discovered by Stormella and imprisoned themselves. Stormella decides to use this to fulfill her vow and unleashes a massive blizzard upon the North Pole. After Stormella goes to sleep, Zoey and Rudolph admit their feelings for each other, and Slyly arrives, having had a change of heart, and enters Stormella's room to retrieve the key to the dungeon. However, Stormella awakens after discovering this, and sends her pack Rudolph and his friends, cornering them at the edge of a cliff. When she threatens to freeze Zoey first, Rudolph uses his nose to blind Stormella, sending her over the cliff and hanging on for dear life. Rudolph and the others rescue her, and she gratefully offers to grant him a wish. Much to her dismay, Rudolph wishes that she would be nice rather than have a normal nose like everyone else. Though the wish takes full effect, Stormella is unable to stop the snowstorm she has created, saying that it has to run its course. Boone and Doggle later find and bring the entire group back to Santa's village. Because of the blizzard, Santa is unable to carry out his flight this year, but upon seeing Rudolph's glowing nose, asks him to lead his team of Flyers. Rudolph agrees and is awarded the Medal of Valor, which all Flyers wear, and his father expresses proudness in his son. Rudolph guides Santa's sleigh through the night, and returns to receive a hero's welcome. Cast * Kathleen Barr as Rudolph and Twinkle ** Michael Lloyd as Rudolph's singing voice ** Eric Pospisal as young Rudolph * John Goodman as Santa Claus * Eric Idle as Slyly * Bob Newhart as Leonard * Myriam Sirois as Zoey, Glitter, and Schoolroom Doe ** Debbie Lytton as Zoey's singing voice ** Vanessa Morley as young Zoey * Whoopi Goldberg as Stormella ** Carmen Twillie as Stormella's singing voice * Garry Chalk as Blitzen * Debbie Reynolds as Mitzi, Mrs. Claus and Mrs. Prancer * Richard Simmons as Boone * Alec Willows as Doggle and Prancer * Lee Tockar as Ridley, Vixen and Milo * Matt Hill as Arrow and Donner ** Christopher Gray as young Arrow * Elizabeth Carol Savenkoff as Aurora * Cathy Weseluck as Sparkle * Paul Dobson as Dasher * Terry Klassen as Dancer * Colin Murdock as Comet * David Kaye as Cupid * Tyler Thompson as Schoolroom Buck Category:Films Category:Legacy Releasing films Category:Children and family films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Musical films Category:G-rated films Category:1990s films Category:1998 films Category:Christmas films